


Baby-sitting and Anniversaries

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Family Fluff, Multi, happiness and joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Kim asks the quartet to watch Tommy and her son, but there's more surprises on the horizon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Akume because it's her birthday and this is her present and I love her. <3 I also borrowed the name Hawk for Kim and Tommy's child from her. Enjoy!

Ethan headed into the house and nearly tripped over the object in the middle of the floor. He picked up the tiger rattle and set it on the table with a sighed. He headed into the living room and looked down at the playpen. “Conner!”

Conner came running into the room in a slight panic, his eyes falling on Hawk. “Is he okay? I didn't hear him crying! I was trying to get him his bottle!”

Ethan sighed. “He's fine. But why is he here?”

“Kim said she needed a break, she needed to take Hayley, and Tommy is at work,” Conner answered. “So I volunteered us to take care of our baby brother.”

He reached down and scooped up the baby who curled up to him and took him in the kitchen. Ethan followed. Kim had swooped back into Tommy's life about two years after their stint as Power Rangers ended. She'd taken Kira with her to meet other women Rangers, she'd gotten contact information for Ethan for Billy, Justin, and Adam, she'd given Tommy a hard look and taken Trent to meet other former evil Rangers to talk, and she had formed a group for Conner to talk about his loss as leader once Tommy had taken over. Taylor especially had understood completely and had taken to sending emails where the two could vent. Kim finally coerced Hayley to take a well-deserved vacation, had temporarily taken over the cafe, and had started to work on getting Tommy to realize that he couldn't handle everything himself. Then they started dating, got married, and had Hawk.

Kim had been worried that the other four wouldn't handle it well, adults or not, but Kira had rolled her eyes at that and assured her that they'd be fine. Trent had quietly painted the nursery, making all of the Rangers on Kim and Tommy's teams into DC and Marvel superheroes. Ethan had set up the baby monitor system to end monitor systems. Kira had written an entire record of lullabies and recorded them for the baby while also getting a couple from Tanya and a duet from Kim as well to put on it. Conner hadn't done anything specific at first. He wasn't stand-offish, but there weren't any grand gestures either until Hawk was born. Then Tommy and Kim found their house clean and meals made up which weren't the fanciest meals, but would do the trick. He'd watch Hawk while Kim slept and when Hawk got a little bigger, he baby-proofed the quartet's house so they could baby-sit.

Ethan shook his head. “Conner...”

“What?” Conner asked.

“Nothing,” Ethan said, rolling his eyes and giving Conner a quick kiss. “Do Trent and Kira know?”

“No,” Conner said. “It was a spur of the moment idea.”

Hawk was babbling to Conner as they talked and Ethan sighed. “Give me Hawk and go finish his bottle.”

Conner did so while Ethan carried the baby back into the other room. He heard the car pull into their driveway and he looked at the baby. “Kira and Trent are going to be surprised to see you too,” he said. Hawk just grabbed Ethan's finger and waved it around. As the two opened with the two final members talking wildly, Ethan called out. “Hawk's here!”

Both of them stopped and blinked. “We're baby-sitting today?” Kira asked. Ethan nodded. She groaned “He forgot?”

“It's Conner,” Trent said. “Of course he forgot.”

Ethan gave them both a strained smile. “We'll celebrate tomorrow,” he said. “I'm surprised Kim forgot.”

Kira sighed. “You know how she gets when she's pregnant,” she said. The other two looked at her.

“Wait, what?” Ethan asked.

“Pregnant?” Trent asked. Kira rolled her eyes.

“Conner!” She called. He came out with the bottle this time.

“You guys aren't making it easy for me to feed the kid,” he informed them. He saw the shocked looks on Ethan's and Trent's faces. “What's wrong with them?”

“They didn't know Kim was pregnant,” she said, waiting for him to drop the bottle. Instead, he just rolled his eyes.

“How'd they miss that?” He asked, taking Hawk from Ethan. “Sorry about our anniversary, guys.”

“You heard what we said?” Kira asked with a wince. He looked confused and she quickly dropped it. “Never mind.”

“I know when our anniversary is,” he said heatedly. “But Kim looked really tired and I didn't think you guys would mind. Kim's pregnant and tired and she just wanted a spa day with Hayley.”

“That's sweet, Conner,” Kira said.

“I like Kim,” he said. “And I like Hawk. Besides, this will be practice.”

“Practice?” Trent asked and Conner nodded. Kira looked at him in surprise.

“How did you know?” She asked. “I was going to tell you guys tonight!”

“Kira,” Conner said. “Kim came running to me, forgot it was our anniversary, and started babbling about a lot of things I missed. I caught the part where you took pregnancy tests together though.”

“We're going to have a baby?” Trent asked, pulling Kira to him. She leaned in as Ethan took her other side, kissing her gently. She nodded.

“We're going to have a baby,” she whispered. There was a chorus of cheers which Hawk happily joined in on, having no idea what was going on but catching that everyone else was excited. Conner was grinning at a relieved Kira. Ethan looked at Conner.

“We're not naming it Rex though,” he said. Conner snorted.

“Nope,” he answered. “We can worry about baby names later. It's going to be a long fight.”

“Are you saying we're going to argue?” Trent asked playfully.

“When haven't we?” Conner asked. “Oh! I've been thinking about this all afternoon. Let's tell Dr. O that we're naming the kid Dimitria and see how long it take him to tell us what he really thinks.”

“Or Rita,” Ethan said, his eyes sparkling. Trent looked solemn.

“Zedd if it's a boy,” he said. Kira laughed.

“Let's just give him all three names and tell him that we're playing rock paper scissors regardless of sex,” she said. All of them started laughing then. She gently took Hawk and Conner handed her the bottle. “You hear that, Hawk? Your family is getting bigger.”

The baby just drank his bottle quietly as the four adults behind him silently agreed it was the best anniversary they could have asked for.


End file.
